“(−)-Nal” morphinan compounds, such as naltrexone, naloxone, nalmefene, and nalbuphine, are used in therapeutic applications as analgesics and antagonists. Recently, the (+)-nal morphinan enantiomers have been shown to have important bioactivities that differ from their (−) counterparts. In order to explore the possible benefits of these compounds, there is a need in the art for processes to prepare (+)-nal morphinan compounds.